Cold War
Cold War is the nineteenth episode of Season 2 and the forty-fifth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot During the night, an alert from the Superscan wakes up Jeremie. As he gets up, it then turns itself off as Jeremie watches in confusion. In the morning, Jeremie and Aelita look over the false alarm and Jeremie wonders if he just imagined it. Meanwhile, the school is lively as a rumor is spread about the arrival of a celebrity reporter named Thomas "TV" Vincent, hoping to do a documentary on the kids and their academics. Odd is frantic, desperately searching for one of his DVDs of his short films, wanting to show him one of his films in a chance to be discovered. When TV arrives with his camerawoman Edna, he is rude and pretentious towards the teachers. He interferes in Mrs. Hertz's class without authorization and lets Odd down when he tries to hand him his DVD, obsessed with his own story. During recess, the Superscan detects an activated tower in the Mountain Sector and the Lyoko Warriors go to the Factory. On Lyoko, they don't meet much resistance from X.A.N.A. and destroy a bunch of Hornets without difficulty. Just as they reach the tower, it suddenly deactivates itself. Once back on Earth, the group meets back up with Jeremie, who tells him that the Superscan is going through the same cycle that causes it to repeat itself and it keeps detecting that there's another tower activated in the Ice Sector. Believing something to be wrong, Aelita and Jeremie choose to stay on-site to check the state of the Supercomputer, dismissing their friends to return to school. During lunch, TV cuts in front of the line and takes all the remainder of food Odd was hoping to get and soon complains about the taste. In the lab, anxious Jeremie spots another tower activating and remaining as such. This time, it looks like X.A.N.A. really is attacking. Back at the school, everyone notices how it has randomly started snowing, much to their joy. After some time enjoying the weather change, the temperature decreases suddenly to a whole new drop and becomes a storm in record time. They all head into the school for shelter in the boiler room and are given proper clothes for the cold, all the while the temperature drops about -20°C (-4°F). Yumi calls Jeremie to tell him of the news, confirming his theory. Despite the intense, bitter cold and the torrential snow, the three friends decide to make their way to the Factory. Outside, they run into TV along with Herb and Sissi, who were in TV's car when it ran into a tree. Yumi demands TV to take Herb and Sissi to the school for proper shelter. After they leave, the tree suddenly falls in their path. Yumi pushes Ulrich out of the way, taking the blow and impact herself. Unable to get her out, Ulrich tells Odd to go to the factory on his own while he stays with Yumi. Odd wishes him the best and leaves as Ulrich looks in the nearby garden shed for tools to help Yumi. During this, the temperature decreases to -40°C (-40°F). Inside said building, Aelita insists to Jeremie that she must go to Lyoko, despite knowing that X.A.N.A. is planning to use the Scyphozoa on her. Jeremie insists they avoid giving X.A.N.A. what he wants, but Aelita tells him if they don't then their friends will die in the cold. He relents, she goes to Lyoko and arrives in the Ice Sector and heads for the tower on the Overbike. On Earth, Ulrich's efforts to free Yumi are in vain and Yumi remains beneath the trunk. Slowly, she begins to fall asleep as Ulrich tries his best to keep her awake. On Lyoko, Jeremie detects a swarm of Hornets on Aelita’s heels. She turns and sees that it is actually three Mantas that are following her, strangely because they left Sector Five for the first time. They realize that X.A.N.A. has had an increase in power. The Mantas bombard Aelita with their flying mines and, in an attempt to avoid them and the Scyphozoa, she ends up falling to the ground. She looks up and the Scyphozoa begins moving towards her. Odd then arrives inside the factory, practically frozen and nearly unconscious from the cold. Jeremie places him in a scanner and sends him to Lyoko just in time to save Aelita. Meanwhile, Yumi is slowly losing consciousness as the temperature continues to drop. Desperate and tearful Ulrich holds onto her in an attempt to keep her awake, all the while insisting that he needs her. After a difficult time, Odd finally manages to drop Aelita at the foot of the tower. After dropping her off, he turns to attack the monsters, only to end up devirtualized. Aelita runs into the tower and enters the Lyoko code, stopping the drop in temperature. After the weather returns to normal, Ulrich checks on Yumi. However, she fails to respond to him and Ulrich cries in distress. Odd returns to the lab and orders Jeremie to launch a return to the past to save Yumi. Jeremie does so, saving Yumi and the entire city just in time. Starting the day again, the heroes don’t miss the opportunity to embarrass TV. When he disrespects Rosa, Odd silently encourages her to stand up to him. She then dumps a stack of meatballs on him, while the whole group laughs. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Guerre froide. *Chronologically, this episode takes place after the events of both Temptation and A Bad Turn. However, it premiered before either. *Though Principal Delmas is very strict at times, in this case, when it starts to snow lightly and Jim tells everyone to stop throwing snowballs, Jim gets hit with one, and Principal Delmas is looking the other way, proving that he threw it. **This is one of the few episodes where Jim shows his kind side; he tells everyone to get back inside again (albeit in a more urgent manner, as if panicking), helps a little boy out of the snow, gets a fire going in the boiler room and later tells the children a story to get everyone's minds off of the bitter cold. *Aelita drives the Overbike for the first time ever in this episode. *From this episode onwards, Mantas are able to leave Sector Five. *Both the English and French titles of this episode is a reference to the Cold War, a period of social changes in relationships and conflicts between the USSR and the US over domination of either of their ideologies. Gallery AelitaxJeremie_Cute_Moment.gif|Aelita will stay in the lab to help Jeremie. Cold War XANA attacks image 1.png|X.A.N.A. attacks. Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png|The cold weather forces them all to stay inside. Cold War No time for fun image 1.png|Fun time is over, X.A.N.A. is attacking. Cold War Sneaky Delmas image 1.png|Sneaky shot, Mr. Delmas. Cold War The students eat image 1.png|Eating in the cafeteria. Cold War The temp is very low image 1.png|It's dangerously cold now... Cold War The weather changes image 1.png|The weather changes and snow starts to fall. Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png|But soon enough, it isn't so fun anymore. Cold War The yard is deep in snow now image 1.png|Very quickly, the whole school is deep in snow. Jeremie aelita.jpg|Jeremie doesn't want Aelita to go to Lyoko alone. Cold War Thomas arrives to Kadic image 1.png|Thomas Vincent (TV) arrives at Kadic. Cold War Thomas finds kids to interview image 2.png|He comes to interview the students. Cold War Thomas's car is covered in snow image 1.png|TV's car is buried in snow. Cold War XANA changes the weather image 2.png|This is X.A.N.A.'s plan: changing the weather. Cold War Yumi is stuck underneath the tree image 1.png|Yumi is stuck beneath a fallen tree. XANA 208.jpg|Mantas travel outside of Sector 5 for the first time. -45 Activated Tower.JPG|Watch out for the Manta's Mines! XANA 214.jpg|Three Mantas surrounded by Flying Mines. Flying Mines-1-.jpg Guerre froide 036.jpg Guerre froide 052.jpg ca:La guerra freda es:La guerra fría fr:Guerre froide gl:Guerra fría it:Attacco sotto zero pl:Odcinek 45 "Zimna wojna" pt:Guerra fria ro:Războiul rece ru:Холодная война sr:Хладни рат Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Cold War Category:Code Lyoko Category:Needs Images